Cressy and Night: The Mentor
by DermajerTheAdventurer
Summary: Crescent Bloodrose and Night Blitz are a young couple living in a small village in Equestria. They have finally found a mentor to train them; a pony named Silvercast. All they know about her is that she's very powerful, and lives far from their home. They plan on becoming better warriors under her guidance, but her mysterious past may put them in more danger than they expected.


Author's Note: Well, here we go. My very first complete fanfiction. It's not much right now, but I hope to make this series bigger and better as it goes on. I hope you enjoy!

Crescent Bloodrose and Night Blitz do not belong to me, Cressy belongs to Seraphim Stardust (she actually has an account here), and Night Blitz belongs to a friend of ours. If you want a link to their Facebook, go ahead and let me know :3

 **The Mentor**

The sun crept over the horizon, patiently and beautifully. The sky was lit up with a subtle yellow hue, slowly making it blue again. Light refracted off of fresh rain on the ground in the trees, making the air seem to glisten. Long shadows were cast by the homes scattered around the area that formed a small, colorful city. The light gleamed on the bright paint coating all of the buildings. Everything seemed to come to life with the rising of the sun, the trees became their lovely light green again, flowers opened up, and the citizens of Equestria woke up to start another day.

In a humble town in the corner of the kingdom, many were hard at work constructing homes for the expanding population. It was in this town, filled with young pones and small, friendly businesses that Crescent Bloodrose and Night Blitz resided. The young couple had been together for a little over six months now, and their bond only grew closer by the day. They didn't live together quite yet, but they tried to see each other as often as possible. Today was a special day, however. Not quite as special is the six month anniversary, but nonetheless.

Night Blitz knocked at Cressy's door, waiting at the threshold with two bags slung around his neck. His dark blue coat looked like it had been recently cleaned, and wings recently preened. A long tail slowly swung from side to side behind him. He tapped a single hoof against the cobbled road beneath him as he waited for Cressy to answer. She finally arrived, carrying bags similarly to Night. Crescent Bloodrose had a more regal look than Night, with crimson wings that looked like they had been ripped off of a dragon. Her white coat and black mane looked slightly neglected compared to Night's shining body. An eyepatch covering her right eye, and a tail that could double as a whip completed her overall intimidating appearance.

"It's about time, I thought you were still sleeping," Night said with a smirk.

"Me, sleeping in? I would never." The two embraced, holding each other tightly for a precious moment.

"Are you ready?" Night asked him.

"No, I actually waited until you got here to pack," Cressy replied.

"Great, let's go." Cressy chuckled and closed the door behind him before following Night down the road. The sound of pounding, chopping, and loud voices echoed down the streets they walked through. This made conversation about impossible until they got away from the construction. However, they were heading deeper into the construction zone. Finally, they found the person they were looking for. A pure white stallion wearing a blue hard hat stood in the middle of all of the ruckus, giving orders to the construction workers. He was tall, handsome, and athletic, a good acquaintance of Night's. This stallion also had lots of information about the whereabouts of combat mentors.

"Hey, WD!" Night rose his voice over the noise, calling out to Winter Diamond. He had managed to hear the call, turning and trotting over to the couple.

"Hello there," he greeted them with a smile, "It looks like you've brought more than enough."

"Yup, like you asked. Are you ready to go?" Night asked Winter. Getting a confused look from him, Night repeated the question a little louder.

"Ah, yes, just give me another moment," Winter said loudly, backing off to talk to a few of the workers.

"Did he say how long it will take to get there?" Cressy nearly shouted to Night.

"About a day, we'll need to walk since WD can't fly." Night replied. Cressy seemed to be a little disgruntled by this fact, but she didn't complain. Winter returned with his own bag around his neck. His hard hat was gone, letting his sky blue mane fall around the back of his head.

"Let's get going, it's preferable we get there before sundown," Winter told the two. They nodded in unison, not wanting to strain their vocal cords any further. He led the two through the construction site, down the road leading to the outskirts of the city. The overwhelming noise slowly faded as they moved further and further from the center of the city. Houses started getting smaller and more far between as they moved out of the city and into the wilderness beyond.

They would now be able to hear each other, but small talk didn't seem to be on the pones' minds. Cressy and Night's nerves were having a subtle effect on them. Three months of searching and waiting, and they were finally getting a mentor that could teach both of them. Not only that, but they found one of the most difficult programs available. All for the sake of progress. This made the atmosphere a little tense, but Cressy worked up the nerve to say something.

"So, what's Silvercast like?" Cressy asked Winter.

"I'm glad you asked, Cressy. She's a very interesting character-" Winter started.

"I mean, what's her fighting style?" She interrupted.

"Ah," Winter paused to think of a good response. "Well she uses a katana, like you. Very good with it too, but she also uses a special type of magic. Very powerful magic."

"What kind of magic?" Night asked.

"Well, it's a very rare type. Only passed down one family line from generation to generation. She and her father are the only ones who still possess it, sadly," Winter explained.

"Tough break," Cressy said bluntly.

"Yes, it was tragic, what happened to her mother. Construction accident." Night and Cressy glanced at each other as Winter spoke. "And so that started this whole rumor that the family was cursed, because they magic they possessed was taboo," Winter chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me to be honest, her power is kind of scary." This short story didn't help ease the tension very much.

"That's… Interesting," Night finally said.

"Ain't it?" Winter replied.

The three began to head into wooded area. Farther and farther from civilization they moved, and the quiet was a bit unsettling. Nonetheless, they continued hiking up the faded path winding through the forest. The trees began to get taller as they trotted deeper into the wilderness. Darkness fell over the three as the canopy above them grew thicker.

It was a long hike up the mountain, and Silvercast had made her home at the very peak of it. The clouds nearly grazed the rounded tip, from what the pones could see through the trees. Other than housing a powerful warrior, there wasn't much special about the large landform. Just another mountain in the huge mountain range that spread out over the south side of the city. As far as most of Equestria knew.

There was still no wildlife to be heard, and civilization was getting further away with every step. At this point, you would be lost forever if you strayed off the path. There was nothing but trees and soft soil for miles. However, Winter guided the couple through the dense forest with ease.

"There's a clearing up ahead that we'll set up camp in," Winter told the two. "We could use a break, and some food."

"Nah, we can keep going, right Night?" Cressy asked confidently.

"I mean, I'd rather not," Night said with a little shrug.

"Why not? Have you been skipping leg day?"

"We're ponies, Cressy."

"Like I said," Winter interrupted. "We are stopping at the clearing for lunch." The debate was quickly shut down.

The camp was set up in mere minutes. A few camping pillows, blankets, and a small fire were set up in the clearing they rested in, making the small space a bit more cozy. The three pones sat around the fire they made. It was a bit strange to have a fire going at noon, but it wasn't for light.

"Nuts taste better when they're roasted," Cressy told the confused stallion across from her.

"That seems unlikely," Winter replied. Nonetheless, he ate a few of the nuts he had cooked himself. The fire made them a little more crunchy, and seemed to take away a lot of the bitterness. Winter swallowed, then silently put a few more nuts over the fire. Cressy smiled triumphantly.

"And we have another! Welcome to the Nut Roasting Club, my friend!" Night exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, hey, voices down. We're not entirely sure what's in these woods…" Winter warned them.

"Wait, what? There's monsters in here?" Cressy asked. She sounded more curious than afraid.

"I never said that-"

"That seems to be what you're implying," Night interrupted. Winter sighed, defeated.

"Look, with you two here, there's nothing to worry about anyway," Winter said. He leaned back and enjoyed some more roasted nuts, dropping them into his mouth one by one.

"We know that," Cressy replied. Night chuckled and assumed a position similar to Winter's, resting on his back and enjoying his food.

"Well, I was planning on leaving soon, but with the pace you two are going, I think we can go easy for a little while longer," Winter said with a big sigh.

"Sounds good to me," Night responded, promptly closing his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon! I wanna get there as soon as possible!" Cressy complained.

"We have plenty of time, relax a little. Silvercast isn't gonna restore your honor or anything," Winter told her with the laziest of smiles.

"Look, this is important to me and Night. We don't want to be late and miss out on this opportunity!" Cressy snarled. Winter groaned as he sat back up.

"Alright. With most groups, by the time we get to this campsite, it's pretty far past noon. With you two walking so fast, we made it here early. Trust me, we have plenty of time," Winter assured her.

"Yeah, my legs are kind of sore. We'd probably get even more delayed if one of us pulled a muscle," Night chimed in.

"Fine," Cressy said hesitantly, laying on her back like the other two.

The three squinted up at the noon sun, taking advantage of the quiet and calm. The only sound that could be heard was the soft crackling of the fire, and the whisper of leaves rustling in the wind. Untampered grass beneath them acted as blankets for the three, soothing their tired muscles. As far as the three were concerned, there was nothing that could disturb them. This was the most relaxed Cressy and Night have felt in a very long time.

"This is awesome…" Cressy muttered.

"See, I told you. Nothing like just laying out here in the woods and clearing your mind. I enjoy city life, but," Winter paused to turn on to his side and get comfy again. "What I wouldn't do to move out here…"

"Well, what's stopping ya?" Night asked.

"My job, you guys. I'm not gonna leave that all behind," Winter told them.

"We wouldn't stop you," Night assured him.

"Well I'd stop myself. I don't want you guys to have to walk several miles just to see me," he replied. Night smiled softly, taking a glance at the sun.

"We better get going," Night exclaimed, forcing himself off the ground. Winter groaned in protest, but got up anyway. The three put out the fire, and packed up camp just as quickly as they set it up. They were on the trail again in no time. There was no visible end to the forest yet, but the trio was undeterred. Of course, if they were taking the right path, they might have seen the end. Night and Cressy kept on hiking, with Winter Diamond trying to stay close behind them.

"Well great," Cressy said, watching the sun dip below the horizon. "We're late." Darkness soon fell over the entire woods. Even with the moon high in the sky, it was nearly pitch black. Nighttime in these woods was even stranger. There were no crickets chirping, not a trace of an owl. The only source of comfort had just disappeared, letting darkness seize the sky.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Winter said with a bit of a grimace.

"You said we'd get here early!"

"Cressy, it's alright. He must have miscalculated," Night said calmly, putting a hoof on Cressy's shoulder. Cressy glanced at the hoof on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We're out here in the middle of the woods, at night. And apparently there's monsters out here too," Cressy said, straining to keep her voice down.

"Actually, we're not in the middle of the woods. We're almost at our destination," Winter said cheerfully.

"Thank Celestia," Cressy said, starting down the path once again. "But just so you know, if we can't train with Silvercast because you got us late, I'm not forgiving you." Cressy's horn lit up with a bright red flame before she disappeared around a corner. Night just sighed.

"You gotta understand, we've been waiting to do this for a long time," Night said to the slightly terrified stallion next to him.

"Oh, uh, it's alright. I completely understand," Winter said, starting to walk down the path once again. They followed the red light that could be seen navigating itself down the path up ahead.

"She's not the only one that's been tense. I about had a fit when another pone almost got a spot in front of us."

"Sheesh, you guys are desperate. There's really no other mentor worthy of your amazing skills?" Winter asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not to brag, but not really. Though it sounds like Silvercast is perfect for us."

"Oh yes, I'd say she's even above your level. I've seen her fight, you likely wouldn't stand a chance if she went all out." Night was about to rebuttal, but saw Cressy up ahead, waiting for them. Night rushed over to where she sat.

"Is something wrong?" Night asked her. Cressy looked a little pale, but she didn't say anything. She simply gestured to the end of the path.

A single house sat on top of the hill. It was average size, rather modest looking. All of the curtains were closed, giving them no idea as to what's inside. Of course, this wasn't what Cressy was concerned about. A pony sat in front of the house, surrounded by burning sticks of what looked like incense. It sat there, silent and still. It's long mane covered most of it's back, all while being gently billowed by the quiet wind.

"Ah, we're here," Winter said from behind them. The couple jumped, quickly looking behind them. "Hey, just me."

"You jerk…" Cressy muttered, glancing back at the pone in front of the house. "Is that Silvercast?"

"Yup. Remember to pay her 50 bits, and do whatever she says. Now, I must be going-" Winter started.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave us up here with… Her?" Night whispered.

"Well yeah, I gotta get back home by tomorrow. Is there a problem with that?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, there's not!" Cressy quickly replied, cutting Night off. "Just, are you gonna be able to get home on your own?"

"Of course, I've done this a dozen times," Winter assured her. "Good luck, and remember," Winter leaned in to whisper to them. "Please do whatever she says." With that, he turned around and walked back down the path.

"See you in a week!" He shouted to them before he disappeared into the trees. They were now alone with the stranger. A soft wind blew over the mountain top, chilling the air. Dread hung over them like a dark cloud. Naturally, they both seemed hesitant to step forward to meet Silvercast, but Cressy was a little more confident.

"Silvercast, we're here!" Cressy shouted to her. A soft grunt could be heard from the seated figure in front of them.

"I know," she said. It sounded as if the wind itself had spoke, the soft sound of her voice drifting away into the night as soon as it left her mouth. Silvercast slowly rose, turning to the duo. Her face was concealed in shadow and her long, flowing mane. The only thing visible were her bright eyes, glaring at them from the dark. A chill hit Cressy's spine like a lightning bolt, making her shiver. She didn't let this stop her.

"Are we too late?" Cressy asked her, managing to keep her cool. A small smile could be barely seen from under Silver's mane.

"No, you're just in time. Come forward," Silver ordered her. Cressy glanced behind her, making sure Night was still with her. Night nodded to her, following Cressy as she came forward to meet Silvercast. Even as they got closer, Silvercast remained mostly hidden in the dark.

"Stop. Sit," Silvercast commanded them. Cressy grinded her teeth, reluctantly sitting down next to Night. "Wonderful. Now, before we begin… There's a small problem we need to take care of." Night and Cressy looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. They were already suspicious of Silvercast, and they knew what to do if things went south.

"Only one of you can stay," Silver said. Her voice lacked any trace of emotion.

"Wait, what?" Night replied, confused. "But WD said two of us could stay…"

"He was sadly mistaken. You may choose which one of you leaves-"

"Neither of us are leaving!" Cressy boldly stated, cutting Silver off. Silver's soft, mocking smile withered away.

"I suggest you don't speak to me that way, young lady…" Silver warned her.

"Cressy, please," Night whispered to her, frantically trying to stop her.

"We didn't drag ourselves all the way up this mountain to have you tell us one of us has gotta climb all the way back down!" Cressy's voice rose to a shout now. Night sighed, face-hoofing. "We're your students, you should treat us with as much respect as we give you!" I don't see what us sitting here in front of you has to do with us becoming better warriors!" Silence followed Cressy's outburst. Silver said nothing for several moments, simply staring at Cressy. She seemed emotionless.

"I have decided. It will be you who is going. I won't tolerate such attitude…" Silver said blankly.

"I told you, nobody is leaving," Cressy started. She was silenced by a long katana appearing in front of her. The blade reflected the moonlight almost unnaturally, making it appear silver. Of course, Cressy wasn't admiring it's haunting beauty, as she was staring down the tip of the sword.

"Then I'll make you," Silver challenged. Another weapon entered the scene, a broadsword pointing at the foe in front of the duo.

"Back off," Night said, stepping forward. Him and Cressy stood shoulder to shoulder, strong and tall. "We will fight you if we have to." Silver glared at them, unshaken by their show of courage. They simply stared each other down, both waiting for the other to attack. A laugh broke the silence.

"What's so funny?" Cressy snarled at Silver.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the act up much longer," Silver exclaimed. With that, the katana in front of them disappeared. The couple looked at the pone in front of them, confused. With a flip of her head, the hair covering her face fell behind her neck. A genuine smile could be seen through the dark. "Congratulations, you passed the first test!"

"Wait, test? Are you kidding me-" Cressy started.

"Oh, great!" Night chimed in, putting a hoof to Cressy's mouth. "You sure had us fooled!"

"Hohoho! Let the girl speak, young man. I understand her anger," Silver assured Night. Cressy moved his hoof away from her mouth, taking a few deep breath before speaking.

"This was some stupid test?" She asked.

"Indeed, I had to make sure you weren't a coward. No point in learning how to fight if you run away from danger. However, I apologize for my dishonesty," Silver said. Cressy got the sense that she was being sincere. "Of course, this is only a fraction of the trails I plan on putting you through." She said with a grin.

"So, you'll accept both of us? This late?" Night asked her.

"Oh, yes, absolutely," Silver told them. They both sighed with relief. Silver walked to her house with a skip in her step "Now come on in, it's chilly out here," she said, opening the door for the couple.

"Thank you ma'am, thank you very much," Cressy said, stepping into the house.

"Yes, thank you," Night repeated as he followed Cressy in. The incense candles positioned in front of the house slowly flickered before blowing out. All at once.


End file.
